A Naruto Teen Titans Story
by BlackSheep123 The Sage
Summary: Not good at summeries. Hope you like it. found it on my old desk top.


**Prolog**

**I own Nothing**

Naruto Uzimake groaned and placed his hand on his head.

"Dudes' he's waking up." a voice said.

"Whare am I?" Naruto asked.

"Junp City," a diferent voice said and Naruto opened his eyes to see five teens.

One was waering a mask over his eyes and a coustume that made Naruto's 'kill me orange' jump suit look stealthy, next to him was a tall orange skined girl in a gogo outfit and long red hair, next was a short green skined green haired boy with pointed ears, behind him was a giant who looked to be made out of half metal with still half his face. The one who really cought his attintion was the one furthest away from the group wearing a blue clock with a hood and black leotard.

"my name is Robin," the mask wearing boy said, "and these are the Teen Titans."

"Hello strange new person," the red haired girl said flouting over to the boy, "what is your name? how did you get here? what is your favorit color? and do you wish to be my friend?"

"Uhhh?" Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Uzinaki, don't know, orange, and who are you again?"

"Forgive me friend Naruto," she said, "I am Starfire of Tamaran?"

"Where is that village at?" Naruto asked.

"Abouot 3000 lightyears from where your sitting," the metal teen said, "Names Cyborg man."

"Whats up," the green kid said, "I'm Beast Boy, the handsom looking funny one."

"Raven." the clock wearing one said in a mono tone voice said.

"We found you passed out in the desert and brought you back here," Robin said, "Do you remember anything?"

Naruto thought for a few minutes before answering.

"I was fighting my old friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha when out jutsu's collided I blacked out and I woke up here."

"Who is this Sasuke Uchiha?" Robin asked.

"Back when we were both on the same three man genin cell he was my teammate along with our friend Sakura Haruno under the comand of Kakashi Hataka," Naruto said, " before he defected from the village to gain power from our villages No.1 enamy Orochimaru, after we fought he stabbed me through my chest with a jutsu called Chidori and I passed out from blood loss, after that I trained with my mentor Jeriya for two and a half years and tried to get him back again, after he killed his brother he attacked me and my squad and we clashed with his chidori against my rasengan, and then I woke up here."

"And why do you have fox ears and a tail?" Beast boy asked.

"huh?" Naruto asked touching the top of his head and looking behind him. he indeed had ears and a fox tail, "I'LL TURN THAT DAMN FOX INTO A RUG!"

"What fox?" Cyborg asked.

"Her name is Kyuubi No Kitsune," Naruto said frowning, "and she's a demon that was sealed inside me by the fourth leader of my village called the Hokage when I was a baby," he paused for a minute before continuing, "the fourth was also my father."  
Starfire gasped while Rober scowled Cyborg and Beast Boy whisled and Raven looked at him with a soft gaze.

"The reason she was sealed inside me by my father was becouse the clan that Sasuke came from used their special eyes called the Sharingan to control her and make her attack my village." Naruto said.

"So the fox was sealed inside you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep." Naruto said.

"By your dad?"

"Right again." Naruto concured.

"Man and I thought we had parent issues." the green boy said.

"I'm not even gonna go near that one," Naruto said flipping out of the bed, "not even a centimeter." he said cracking his neck and knucles before heading for the door.

"Uhh where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Back to Konaha," Naruto said as he walked out the door and down the hall and up to the roof before looking around, "Uhhh where is your Kage at?"

"We don't really have a 'Kage'," Robin said, "and none of us have ever heard of Konaha."

just as Naruto was about to reply a fist slammed into the side of his head sending him to the ground.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI," Tsunade shouted, "IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL PUNCH YOU PLUM INTO THE KAZAKAGA'S OFFICE!"

"What i do Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't even get me started Gaki," the older blonde said,"So how hurt are you?"

"I can answer that," Cyborg said, "apart from the obvious tail and ears, Naruto had three shattered ribs, tow broken legs and one broken arm, all of which healed on their own."

"Thank you Kyuubi healing powers." Naruto sighed.

"You have a tail?" Tsunade asked looking Naruto over before squiling like a little girl and rubbing his ears in her hands, "Kawaī!" she shouted.

"Baa-chan please stop doing that please." Naruto sighed.

"You call me baa-chan I get to rub your ears," Tsunade said releasing his new ears, "So who are these lil gakis?"

"We're the Teen Titans," Cyborg said, "teen heros that protect the city and or world if needed."

"hm you say somthing metal head?" Naruto asked twitching one of his new ears making Cyborg grumble and the Titans laugh, or in Raven's case smirk.

"Baa-chan meet the guys who recovered me from the desert that Sasuke-teme blasted me into," Naruto said, "Robin's the one with the mask and kill me traffic light outfit, starfire's the tall oeange red head, Beast Boy's the green guy, Cyborg's the guy made outta metal and Raven's the cute one in the hood, Titan's this it the Godime Hokage of Konaha and No.1 medical ninja in the world Tsunade Baa-chan."

At his introduction the older blonde slammed her fist into his head sending him into the ground leaving a crater.

"With the strength of 1,000,000,000 men." the blonde Hanbun akumade groaned out

"Don't introduce me like that gaki," she muttered, "for the record only the gaki here gets to call me baa-chan and live."

"If I call you Baa-chan?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll punch three times harder then i did him and send you into the Earths core." Tsunade said sweetly.

_I like her._ Raven thought.

**There u go. hope you like what I got so far**


End file.
